Here
by OhWhatPun
Summary: Bechloe one shot based off of Alessia Cara's "Here"


**A/N: This is an AU one shot loosely based off of the song "Here" by Alessia Cara. Just a little something that sugarlandaddict23 brought to my attention and I figured I'd get around to it one day.**

 **So here it is! It's nice and fluffy for all you fluff lovers out there ;)**

 **Leave a review and let me know what you think! I have a couple more one shot stories floating around in my brain that I hope to get around to writing at some point to keep you entertained in between chapters of "Like I'm Gonna Lose You." If you haven't checked that one out yet, please do! That's my pride and joy at the moment**

 **Music used in this fic: Fall Out Boy & David Guetta – Hey Mama vs. Centuries (Mashup) Ft. Nicki Minaj, Bebe Rexha & Afrojack by DJ Pyromania 2**

 **Enjoy :)  
**

* * *

Beca walks out of the bathroom and scans the downstairs of the frat house looking for Jesse. She scowls when she can't find him and takes a step out into the hallway, scrunching up her face at the fact that her feet are literally sticking to the booze-covered floor.

A group of three _very_ wasted sorority girls come stumbling out of a bedroom down the hall, barreling towards her. She takes a step back into the bathroom to avoid being pummeled by them. The brunette just rolls her eyes as she will never understand why girls have to be all over each other when they're drunk.

While in the bathroom again, she decides to close the door and lock it. She glances at herself in the body length mirror that's on the back. She's got her signature outfit on: black skinny jeans, a red and black flannel button-up shirt, and her hi-top, black Converse sneakers. She runs her fingers through her wavy hair, then wipes the smudged eyeliner under her eyes to even it out. Patting down the wrinkles in her shirt, she takes a deep breath and lets it back out slowly.

Beca unlocks the door and opens it slowly. She pokes her head around the corner and looks both ways to make sure she won't be run over by anymore tipsy college kids. Spotting a vacant spot on the couch in the corner of the room, she makes her way over. She takes a seat on the couch next to some random guy she doesn't know, and she's set on keeping it that way. The boy turns to look at her, but she does everything in her power not to make eye contact with him. His eyes are squinted and glossed over, obviously high off of whatever he's been smoking. He nods his head to acknowledge the girl sitting next to him.

Beca rolls her eyes and turns the other way, plugging her ears with her earbuds, hitting shuffle on her iPod just as the headphones are ripped from her ears.

"What the hell?!" she exclaims, clearly irritated.

"We have music here, why are you putting your headphones in?" the stoner sitting next to her asks slowly.

She looks down at her earbuds in his hands, and reaches out to snatch them back.

"Because this music sucks," she whips back, working the headphones back into her ears. She peers at the boy from the corner of her eye to see the lost expression on his face. She guards herself off and tries to turn her body away from him as much as she possibly can.

He reaches out again to yank the headphone from her left ear. Trying with all her might to pull away, she almost dodges him off, but she's unsuccessful as the ear bud pops out of her ear again. She fumbles trying to grab hold of it.

"Why are you here if you're just gonna sit in the corner and listen to your own music?" he asks. He looks genuinely interested in what she might have to say.

Straightening herself up and takes a deep breath, letting it out slowly. She knew she would have to talk to someone at some point this evening, but she's not one to open up to strangers.

"Well I could ask the same for you, mister…?" she trails off.

"Jack," the stoner boy says, reaching out his hand for her to shake it.

She just stares at it disapprovingly and raises an eyebrow, observing the build-up of dirt beneath his nails.

"Well, _Jack_ ," she spits out, crossing her arms and pushing her back deeper into the arm of the couch, "why are _you_ even here if you're just going to sit in this corner and get high enough to disregard all logic and boundaries in regards to other people who could not make it _any_ more obvious that they're not interested in you?"

Jack's face twists in confusion and displeasure, much to Beca's amusement, and he pulls back his hand that he was still holding out.

"You're a bitch, you know that?" he says defensively, standing up from his spot.

"I'm not here for your approval, _Jack_ ," Beca winks. She smirks as the tall, brunette boy rolls his eyes and walks away. She finds it entertaining that men get so offended the second their egos get bruised.

Taking advantage of the newly open space on the couch, she kicks her feet up, crossing her ankles, not caring that her shoes are still on. She takes note of the various stains of God-knows-what on the furniture and figures no one else will mind either.

In her book, that was a successful human interaction. She'll have to tell Jesse all about it when she sees him. Speaking of, she wonders where the annoying twit has run off to now. Maybe he's somewhere with that girl he's been talking about so much lately. What was her name again? Not really caring enough to waste her precious brain power, Beca leans back into the couch and closes her eyes, letting her music take over the awful pounding of whatever crap it is that's blaring through the house speakers.

"What am I doing here?" she asks herself under her breath. She doesn't fit in here and she definitely looks like she doesn't belong. She's probably the only high schooler in this general area, let alone this house, and she probably looks at least five years younger than she actually is. But, she's hoping people would at least give her the benefit of the doubt, because who would bring a 13 year old to a college frat party?

Beca's content in her own little world for a while, until she feels the couch at her feet dip down with the weight of another person.

"Oh, great," she mumbles to herself. She picks up her head and opens her eyes to find a perky red head with sparkling baby blue eyes smiling at her. She immediately pulls her feet in, swinging around and putting them on the floor. She sits up straight, and tugs the headphones from her ears. She looks down at her feet, unsure of what elicited this type of reaction out of her.

"Hi," the redhead says, reaching out her hand to shake.

Beca wraps her headphones around her iPod and shoves it into the breast pocket on her shirt. Then, she reaches out and shakes the hand that's outstretched in front of her. She's not sure how to feel about the strange fluttering feeling in the pit of her stomach.

"Hi," she responds, pulling her hand back, getting uncomfortable with the prolonged contact between them. God forbid she touches another human being for more than a split second.

"My name's Chloe. And you are…?" the redhead prods.

"Oh, I'm Beca."

"Beca, huh? Is that short for _Re_ beca?"

"No. Um… just Beca," the tiny brunette answers, "My parents were all for naming me what they planned to call me. They don't like nick-names. So they just got right to the point and decided to call me just 'Beca.'"

She looks down at her feet again, wondering where this word vomit was coming from and why she's compelled to tell this girl she knows nothing about, besides her name, anything about herself.

"Well, 'just Beca,' I think that's cute," the redhead says, smiling brightly.

Beca looks up shyly and lets a tight lipped smile escape the corners of her mouth.

"So, what brings you here, Beca? You don't look much older than 18…" Chloe asks.

Beca's not sure if it's the girls' body language or her tone of voice (or both), but she feels inclined to answer her.

"Well I'm here with my friend, Jesse. He should be here somewhere," she says, craning her neck to try and spot him, "We've been best friends since we were really little even though he's a few years older than me. Our parents were friends in high school, and we grew up together."

She starts wringing her hands together nervously. She's never said this many words to anyone in this short amount of time. What is happening to her?

"Oh, Jesse Swanson? He sings with the Trebels, right?"

"Um, yeah, that's him," she says, her cheeks blushing slightly at the thought of finding something they might have in common. And now she's wondering why Jesse has never mentioned this girl to him before. She's wracking her brain to try and remember if the name 'Chloe' has ever come up in any conversations before, but she's got nothing.

"Yeah, I know him. I sing with the Bellas," Chloe says. Beca wasn't sure it was possible, but Chloe's smile got even brighter.

"Yeah, I didn't even know that was a thing, you know, A Capella, until Jesse told me he was trying out his freshman year." She laughs at the memory. "I made fun of him hardcore when he called to tell me he made it into the Trebles." She notices the look on Chloe's face, and gets serious again. "Not that there's anything wrong with it, I just thought it was pretty lame. But, I've been to a few of his shows, and I have to admit, it's kinda cool, I guess." She's blushing hard now.

Chloe leans in closer, like she's about to tell Beca a secret, and the teen becomes more aware of her heart as it starts to speed up. "It's okay. I get that reaction from a lot of people. But anyway," she says, straightening up again, keeping her voice low, "I'm pretty sure Jesse's been hooking up with my best friend, Aubrey. Even though they deny it, we all know it's happening," she says, sending a wink in the alt girl's direction.

Beca lets out a genuine laugh, because she knows that it's happening. This is the girl Jesse's talked about on more than one occasion. _'Aubrey. That's her name,_ ' Beca thinks to herself.

"What's so funny?" Chloe questions, her brows furrowing.

"Oh, nothing. It's just… well, I know that they're a 'thing.'" She says with finger quotes, "Jesse's straight up told me they were."

"That bitch!" Chloe exclaims.

Beca laughs again at the array of emotions that just played out on the girl's face in the matter of a second. She went from shock, to disappointment, then to anger, and eventually happiness as she joins in on Beca's laughter. Chloe takes a deep breath as her face softens and she looks back at Beca.

"So what's your deal?" she asks, "are you one of those girls who's all dark and mysterious, then she takes off her glasses and that amazingly scary ear spike, and then you realize, you know, that she was beautiful the whole time?"

Beca blushes a shade of red brighter than the hair of the girl sitting across from her. She looks down at her feet, and plays with the ring on her index finger.

"I don't wear glasses," she responds timidly, keeping her gaze fixed towards the floor.

"Well, then you're halfway there," Chloe says.

Beca turns her head to look at the girl, giving her a questionable sideways grin.

 _'Is she hitting on me?'_ Beca thinks to herself. She shifts uncomfortably in her seat.

"Do you want something to drink?" Chloe asks, breaking the awkward tension between them.

"Oh, um, no thanks," Beca responds. "I don't really drink."

"There's other stuff here besides booze, you know." She winks at the tiny alt girl. "Come on, there's some sodas and waters in the coolers out back. I'll take you there," she says, now standing in front of Beca, holding out her hand for the girl to take.

Beca looks at the hand and then back at Chloe. There's something about this girl that just makes all of this uncomfortable stuff feel right. She pauses for a second longer, then reaches out and grabs onto the freshly manicured hand extended in front of her. The redhead pulls her to her feet and drags her through the crowd to the back porch.

Once they reach the sliding door, Chloe heaves it open and they step outside. She guides Beca to the opposite side of the porch where there are three coolers lined up against the railing: one blue, one red, and one green.

"Blue is water, red is soda, and green is beer," Chloe says, pointing to each cooler as she identifies them.

Beca steps forward to the water cooler, but feels a slight tug pulling her back. She pauses, realizing she's still holding Chloe's hand. The brunette looks up and meets the redhead's gaze.

"Oh, sorry," she says, dropping Beca's hand.

The brunette looks down at her fingers, wringing them together as she turns again and approaches the cooler. She can't stop thinking about how right that all felt and she wonders if Chloe felt it too. But then she can't help but think that maybe the redhead is just this way with everyone; overly friendly.

Beca tries to shake off the weird feeling in her gut, and reaches down to open the cooler. She plunges her hand into the icy water and pulls out a bottle of water. Closing the lid, she spins on her heels to walk back inside, but is halted in her spot when she crashes into Chloe.

"Oh!" she says, "I didn't realize you were right there…"

Chloe places her hands on the smaller girl's hips to steady her. Beca can feel the warmth burning through her shirt into her sides. She squeezes her eyes shut and holds her breath for what feels like an eternity.

"I didn't mean to startle you," Chloe whispers into the brunette's ear, her breath hot in comparison to the chilly fall air surrounding them. "I was just gonna get myself something, too," she says, reaching around Beca's small frame, her left hand never leaving the girls' hip, as she lifts the lid on the red cooler, pulling out a can of soda.

Beca's eyes stay closed until the redhead removes her hand to open her soda. Even then, they remain closed until she hears the crack of the can being opened. When she finally lifts her eyelids and lets out the breath she wasn't aware she was still holding, she sees Chloe standing in front of her taking a long swig from her drink. She doesn't mean to, but she's staring, and this doesn't go unnoticed by Chloe.

Chloe swallows, and looks back at Beca smiling.

"You're staring," she says softly, nudging the brunette by the shoulder. This seems to take Beca out of her daze.

"I—I'm sorry. I didn't mean to…"

"Oh, stop being so awkward," Chloe says, as she grabs Beca by the wrist and starts dragging her back inside. "You can look at me all you want." She throws another wink back at Beca. The smaller girl starts to think this is all the redhead knows how to do.

Once inside, Chloe leads Beca back to the couch in the corner of the living room. They both plop down and sit in silence for a few minutes as they finish their drinks.

Beca watches the people around them. This is something she's always enjoyed doing, even when she was little. She would go the playground and watch all the other kids play, or go to the mall and sit in the food court as an array of different people would walk by her.

She watches as a group of frat boys in the opposite corner of the room play a game of beer pong. There's about 10 of them standing around the table and they're all shouting. She diverts her eyes to the right of the group where the "DJ table" is. She squishes up her face because she can't stand the shitty music he's been playing all night, and she wonders where he even came from. She turns her head and catches a glimpse of Chloe in her peripheral vision. The girl is clearly watching her, so she turns to make eye contact.

"Now you're the one staring," she says, smiling a little.

"I know. I'm watching you watch everyone else, and it's very entertaining," Chloe says.

"And why is that?"

"Because you make the cutest faces," Chloe giggles. "Especially when you were looking at the DJ. You looked repulsed. Do you know him?" She questions.

"No. Nor do I want to with his terrible taste in music," the brunette responds, turning to look back in the direction of the DJ table.

"Are you a music person?"

Beca turns to look at Chloe again.

"Music is my life," she answers, "it's gotten me through some really shitty times." The tiny alt girl looks down at her feet. She's sharing too much, and she doesn't want to dig up long buried emotions.

Chloe notices the change in the younger girl's demeanor, so she doesn't press her.

"Do you play any instruments, or sing?" Chloe asks, and Beca perks up a little bit.

"I can play the guitar and I sing a little, but I'm not that good, really. I also do some mixing for fun. I have some of the mixes I've made on my iPod actually," she says, putting her right hand over her breast pocket where her iPod is.

"That's so cool!" Chloe says excitedly, "Could I listen?"

Beca immediately regrets sharing that bit of information. She's never let anyone besides Jesse listen to her mixes and she wasn't ready to receive any form of criticism from someone she barely knows. But, the soft look in the redheads' eyes make her feel safe, so she takes the iPod from her pocket. She unravels the headphones and hands one of the buds to Chloe and places the other one in her left ear. She turns the device on and finds the playlist named "My Mixes." She smirks at how unoriginal that is. Finding the mix of David Guetta's "Hey Mama" featuring Nicki Minaj, Bebe Rexha, and Afrojack with Fall Out Boy's "Centuries," she taps on it and allows it to start playing.

Beca intently watches Chloe's expressions as she listens to the mix. It's not her best work, it was just one of her most recent ones that she had just uploaded the other day, putting it at the top of the list. The redhead has her eyes closed with her hands covering her ears to hear better, and she's bobbing her head to the beat with a small smile across her lips.

When the song ends, Chloe opens her eyes and looks up to meet Beca's gaze.

"Beca, this is really good!" she exclaims, her eyes wide. "You should totally be the one DJ'ing these parties. You're right. This music is horrible compared to yours," she says, nodding her head towards the DJ table.

"Thanks," Beca replies, barely audible.

"Can I listen to another one?" Chloe asks.

"Um… yeah. Sure." Beca says, a little taken aback.

Chloe looks around, pursing her lips to the side. She turns back to Beca and chuckles at the confused look on the brunettes face.

"Can we go somewhere… a little more… quiet?" the redhead asks. She's trying to read the younger girl's expression.

Beca freezes up and hesitates before answering.

"Uh… I guess we could do that," she says.

"Great. Follow me," the older girl says, standing up from the couch and walking towards the hallway. Beca just gets up and follows her.

Chloe leads her to a room at the end of the hall. She knocks on the door before opening when there's no response. Flicking on the lights, she pushes her way through a mess of blankets and what Beca presumes is dirty laundry on the floor to the queen size bed in the middle of the room. Beca closes the door behind her, then follows like a lost puppy, taking a seat next to the redhead.

Chloe pulls herself up to the head of the bed and props the pillow up behind her, kicking off her shoes and crossing her legs Indian style. She looks at Beca and tilts her head to the side, then pats at the vacant space next to her, prompting the brunette to join her.

"I'm okay here," Beca says, as she pulls herself up to the end of the bed facing Chloe, propping herself up with her left arm, and her feet hanging off the edge of the bed, keeping some distance between them.

"Here, let me see," Chloe says reaching out for Beca to give her the iPod. When the brunette hands it to her, Chloe unplugs the headphones and reaches over to the iHome on the bedside table, plugging the iPod in and pressing play. She pushes the volume button so the music is playing low in the background.

"Let's play a game, you know, to get to know each other better," Chloe says.

Beca looks at her like she has two heads.

"Oh, come on, Beca. I'll play nice," the redhead says in response to the weird looks she's receiving from the younger girl.

"Alright," the brunette gives in. At this point, Beca's convinced the girl could ask her to commit murder or treason and she'd agree to it.

"Okay, so you have to put up all five fingers, like this," Chloe says, holding up her right hand with her palm facing the muddled looking teen sitting in front of her. "So, we'll each take turns saying something we've never done, and if the other person _has_ done it, they put a finger down. The first person with all five fingers down loses. The winner gets to decide the losers' punishment," she explains. "Does this make sense?"

Beca just nods her head 'yes' and complies, shifting her position so that she's also sitting Indian style and resting her right elbow on her knee, putting her left hand in the air. She's played 'Never Have I Ever' before, so this is nothing new. She laughs at how ridiculous they would both look if someone walked in on them right now.

"Okay, I guess I'll start," says Chloe, "Never have I ever… eaten meat."

Beca puts a finger down.

"Vegetarian?" she questions the redhead.

"Actually, I'm vegan. Ten years now," The older girl answers, "Okay, your turn."

"Okay... hmm…" Beca hums while she's thinking. "Never have I ever had hot cocoa."

"What?! You cannot be serious!?" Chloe yells, and Beca starts laughing.

"I swear on my grandmother's grave, I have never had hot cocoa."

"You can't be human," Chloe jokes as she puts a finger down, but she's partially serious. "How have you gotten this far in life and not had even one sip of hot cocoa?"

"I don't know. I guess I'm just not human," she replies, shrugging her shoulders and sending one of the redheads' signature winks in her direction.

"I'm gonna get you to try it sometime. I have a really good vegan recipe I use," the older girl says, and Beca's heart skips a beat thinking this means she wants to see her again after tonight. "Okay, so that was a low blow. Now, let me think…" Chloe pauses, tapping her fingers to her chin. "Oh, I got it! Never have I ever been to a high school party."

Beca puts another finger down.

"That's not fair. I'm still _in_ high school," she whines. "So, you're telling me you never went to any parties as a teenager?"

"Nope. I was little miss 'goodie-two-shoes' in high school. I studied hard and never really had a lot of friends, besides my fellow theatre nerds," she says proudly, puffing out her chest.

"I never would have pegged you as a hermit who had very few friends," Beca responds, genuinely not convinced that the bubbly, outgoing redhead sitting in front of her was a loner in high school.

"And I never would have pegged you as a chocolate hater, but here you are," Chloe teases, provoking a giggle from the younger girl.

"Alright, fair enough," Beca says. "Okay, never have I ever been on a Ferris wheel."

"Seriously, Beca? I'm starting to think you're just making shit up so I'll lose," Chloe complains, putting down another finger.

"I can't make this stuff up. I'm petrified of heights, so I refuse to go on them."

"Well I guess that makes sense, you know, since you're so low to the ground as it is," Chloe cracks up laughing.

"Ha-ha. Very funny. Like I've never heard that one before," Beca says, rolling her eyes.

"I'm sorry, you walked right into that one," Chloe says between her fits of laughter. She stops and takes a deep breath. "Okay, my turn. Never have I ever kissed a boy."

"I find that hard to believe," Beca says, raising her eyebrow as she drops her third finger. Here's this gorgeous girl sitting in front of her with probably the most amazing smile and she's never kissed a boy? Doubtful.

"Well," Chloe starts. "I'm gay, so…"

"Oh…" Beca responds, casting her gaze down towards the bed feeling her face flush.

"Was it Jesse?" Chloe blurts out.

"What?" Beca's eyes dart up.

"The boy you kissed. Was it Jesse?"

Beca's face twists in disgust.

"Gross, no! He's like my brother, Chloe!" She cries out.

"Sorry, I was just curious," she shrugs. "So… who was it then? If you don't mind me asking…?"

Beca pauses and purses her lips. She's not sure this is any of the redheads business, but what the hell? She's already opened up more to Chloe in the last two hours than she has to Jesse in the past 18 years. She lets out a long sigh before she continues.

"His name is Matthew. He was my first and only boyfriend. We were together for a little over a year before we broke up because… he cheated on me…" she stops and looks down at her right hand and starts to fiddle with her ring. "…with Jesse's sister," she finishes.

"Jesus, Beca. I'm so sorry," Chloe says. She contemplates getting up and moving closer to comfort the girl, but the brunettes' body language tells her she should just leave her be for now. "When did this happen?" she asks.

Beca looks up to see the sympathetic look in Chloe's eyes.

"Last weekend," she responds. "But it's whatever. I was planning on breaking up with him anyway. We were always arguing about stupid shit, and we never saw each other anyway…"

"That doesn't make it okay, Beca. I've been cheated on before, too. And it sucks. Regardless of how you feel about the person at the time. I think just knowing that they don't deem you as 'good enough' to stay faithful is a huge slap in the face," the redhead states. She pauses for a second to let her words sink in to the teenager before she continues. "For the record, I think this Matthew character is an idiot for letting you go…"

Beca bites the inside of her lip and smiles coyly at the redhead.

"So anyway," Beca starts, "I think it's my turn, and you're going down," she says, pointing to Chloe's hand.

"If I remember how to count correctly, you have two fingers left and I have three," the older girl retorts.

"Well, I can change that rather quickly," Beca responds. "Never have I ever kissed a girl." She smiles proudly knowing this is an automatic win for her, since Chloe just admitted to being gay.

"Ugh," Chloe huffs, putting down her third finger. "Okay, okay, I walked into that one," she chuckles and rolls her eyes at her own careless mistake. "Alright… Never have I ever… sent a dirty text message."

Beca squeezes her eyes shut and scrunches up her face, then slowly lowers her fourth finger. She pops open one eye to look at Chloe whose eyes are wide and her jaw is practically touching her knees.

"Oh. My. God. Beca!" She cries out and starts laughing. "To who? That douche Matthew?"

Beca slowly nods her head up and down.

"I immediately regretted doing it once I did. I was able to steal his phone to delete it…" she trails off, "and that's when I found out about Noelle, Jesse's sister…" she looks down at her lap again.

"I'm sorry, Beca. I don't mean to keep opening up old scars," Chloe whispers. She scoots herself forward now, moving closer to the younger girl until their knees are touching. She lifts her free hand and places it on Beca's leg. The brunette looks up and meets the redheads gaze and smiles at her.

"It's fine," she says, brushing it off, "it feels kind of good to just say it and get it off my chest." Beca pauses, keeping her eyes locked on Chloe's. "I feel… really comfortable around you…"

Chloe bites her lip and smiles.

"I do, too," she says, giving the teen's leg a light squeeze before dropping her hand to the bed. "Okay, your turn!"

Beca looks up towards the ceiling with her thinking face on. She's about to take a crazy leap here and she's hoping Chloe doesn't get weirded out.

"Never have I ever… been with anyone… like intimately…" she says with a subtle insecurity in her voice.

Chloe raises her eyebrow.

"Well someone's getting daring here," she winks and giggles softly, then purses her lips and holds her ground, keeping her last finger raised.

"Never?" Beca questions.

"Nope, I have never had sexual relations with anyone. Man or woman," the redhead answers.

Beca bites the inside of her lip so hard she thinks she tastes a little blood. Her heart is starting to pound. She always knew she swung both ways, but she's never felt this much attraction towards another woman. There's just something about Chloe that she can't seem to put her finger on. She doesn't even know the girls' last name, but she knows she never wants this night to end. From the second she laid eyes on her, she knew there was something different about this animated, bubbly girl sitting in front of her, staring at her with those crystal blue eyes filled with desire and wonderment.

"You okay?" the redhead questions.

"What? Oh… yeah, I'm fine," Beca responds, pulling herself from her wandering mind.

"Okay, so I guess it's my turn again," Chloe starts, "never have I ever… hooked up with someone at a party…" she spits out rapidly, as if saying it fast will make it like it was never said at all.

Beca eyes her curiously, but stands firm and doesn't budge a finger. She smiles softly at the redhead, her eyes sparkling in the dimly lit room.

"Your turn." Chloe mutters, giving the younger girls' knee a nudge.

"Hmm. Alright… Never have I ever… wanted to do this," Beca says, as she reaches up placing her hands on either side of Chloe's face, leaning in and connecting their lips. She has no idea what she's thinking, but right now, she doesn't even care. The redhead's lips are soft, but tense beneath hers.

After a few seconds, Chloe loosens up and eases into the kiss. Her face feels hot where Beca's hands are holding onto her. She decides to relocate her own hands, one behind the teen's neck and the other around her waist, pulling her closer and deepening the kiss. She slowly caresses her tongue along the brunette's bottom lip begging for entrance, which Beca grants almost instantaneously.

Beca lowers her hands to the bed beside Chloe's hips and slowly starts to readjust her position, getting up onto her knees, but never losing contact with the redhead. Lifting her right hand to the back of the older girls head, she grabs a handful of her fiery locks, slowly easing the girl back onto the pillow behind her. She straddles her legs around Chloe's hips and sits up. Beca looks down at the girl beneath her.

Chloe sucks in a deep breath at the sudden loss of contact at their lips, unaware of the fact that the tiny brunette had taken her breath away. She opens her eyes to see the dilated pupils of the younger girl staring down at her filled with lust and longing. Panting softly, she reaches up and pulls the girl back down into a passionate kiss.

Beca pulls away abruptly, causing a loud smacking sound to occur as their lips separate.

"I don't even know your last name," she says in a hushed tone looking swiftly between both of the redhead's blue orbs staring at her in confusion. Chloe smiles brightly and leans up, pecking the younger girls swollen lips.

"It's Beale," she rushes out, trying to kiss her again, but Beca pulls away.

"Chloe Beale," Beca repeats, "I'm Beca Mitchell," she says smiling down, her wavy brown tresses tickling the girl's cheek.

"Well, Beca Mitchell, it's lovely to meet you, but if you pull away from me one more time, I'm going to make you pay," Chloe teases.

"Oh really?" Beca inquires, raising her brows and smirking gently.

"Yes, really," Chloe says, reaching up again and pulling the girl back down into a heated embrace.

Suddenly, the door slams open, causing the girls to panic. Beca throws herself off of Chloe, and Chloe sits up straight, as they watch a couple aggressively making out. They make their way to the end of bed throwing themselves down, paying no mind to the two girls sitting at the top.

Beca looks over at Chloe, her eyes wide, and throws her hand over her mouth to keep herself from bursting out laughing. Chloe does the same, then reaches out her other hand for Beca, and slowly guides them both off the side of the bed. Beca grabs her iPod, quickly changing the iHome over to the radio. She looks over at the guy and girl still going at it on the bed, holding her breath, but they're clearly too intoxicated to notice the change in music.

The two girls tip toe out the door and Chloe shuts it behind her. When she turns to look at Beca they erupt in a fit of laughter. Beca's feels a tear slowly trickle down her cheek. Chloe takes a deep breath in an attempt to compose herself, and closes the gap between them, reaching up to wipe the tear from the younger girls' cheek. Keeping her hand on Beca's face, she looks deep into her eyes.

"You're so beautiful, Beca," she whispers softly, stimulating a flush of pink to the girls' face and a mad rush of butterflies to her stomach.

Beca smiles back at the redhead and leans in to kiss her gently.

Chloe steps back, dropping her hand, remembering where they are. She takes a look around and notices no one is watching them.

"Do you wanna get out of here?" she questions.

Beca just nods her head in agreement.

"My house is just up the street, we could walk there," she says, reaching out to take the teens hand again.

Beca smiles as she's being led out the front door of the frat house. This is not how she envisioned this night going in the slightest. She reaches into her back pocket and takes out her phone, sending off a quick text to Jesse.

 **Beca [12:04am]: You were right, Jess. This was exactly what I needed. I'll see you in the morning ;)**

 **Jesse [12:05am]: Told ya, Becs. Have fun with Chloe ;)**

She blushes hard when she reads his response, but just tucks her phone back into her pocket. She looks over at Chloe.

"So," she says, "who won the game?"

Chloe turns to meet her stare, a smile creeping onto her face.

"I think we both did," she says, sealing it with a wink.

* * *

 **A/N: I hope you liked it!**

 **Favorite it, review it, so whatever you please! (just know reviews and favorites make my life complete hehe)**

 **Stay weird :)**


End file.
